


Painted Promises

by Cutie_J



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, NyxNoctFallWinter2019, Nyxnoctocalypse, Vow renewal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_J/pseuds/Cutie_J
Summary: Nyx and Noctis take a trip to Galadh for a vow renewal and their 4th anniversary.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Painted Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know its bad...

“Are you sure about this?”

“Little late for cold feet Hero, We’re already married.” Noct was just smiling taking in the scent of the sea. No matter how many times they made this trip, he could never get over how beautiful the ocean around Galahd was.

Nyx wrapped his arms around Noct’s waist and gave him a peck behind the ear. “I know that brat. It’s just… The way you want us to renew our vows is a big deal where In Galahd. The Hunter’s bonding ceremony is a massive commitment. There’s no divorce just death.”

Noct chuckled, “Good thing I’ve already done that dying bit.” Nyx flicked his nose at that.

“Bad kitten, you know how I feel about you talking about that.”

Noct just smiled softly, “Sorry Hero. But we’re both here now and we have been for four years.” Nyx pressed a kiss on Noct forehead. “Looks like we’re here.” That look in Nyx’s eyes when he got to see his homeland was worth more to Noct then anything. The shimmer in those icy blue orbs sparked by nostalgia.

“We won’t be able to see each other until the ceremony tonight.” Nyx had a small pout gracing his lips.

“You’ll have me all week after tonight Hero. Miss me kay?”

“Always Starlight.”

Noctis came to a small cove of the coast where dressed in tribal hunting clothes, his pale chest was exposed to the to the cool night air. Nyx was standing there with Libertus by a bonfire wearing the traditional Ulric clan’s garb. Nyx was about to say something when he caught a look at Noct but Libs gave him a punch, “You know the rules Hero. No talking until the vows are given.” Nyx rubbed his arm but nodded. Noct was about to crack a joke, “Nothing from you either Majesty, this is a very private and scared tradition. Now get up here by the fire.” Libs laid out a few containers near the fire. “Alright so you two each get to pick a color for each other then you pick one together and paint your families markings on each other. I’ll bear witness but I won’t be assisting either of you so don’t screw up the marks got it?” The couple nodded and went over to select their paint.

They both pick up a can then settled on a final one in silence.

“Noct, you asked to do the bonding so you go first.”

Noct took a deep breath and opened a can of blue paint and began marking Nyx with the Ulric family marks. “I chose blue, for loyalty. You waited for me all those years in the dark, and when I had accepted my fate you defied it for me. I was supposed to save the world but you saved me. I’ll never forget that loyalty and I’ll never betray it. Those nights we spent together in your old apartment were the happiest in my life and I’ll intend to spend the rest of the life you save with you. My Knight, my Hero.” The Ulric family marks were sharp and rugged just like Nyx’s favorite daggers.

Nyx opened up a can of white paint and began painting marks he had designed for the Lucis Caelum family. “I chose white, because of the light you’ve brought to my life. Noct I met you at a time when the darkness loomed over my life. The war was dragging on and I felt lost. I found you and the world seemed better. I fought for Galadh but before I knew it the real reason I was fighting was so I could get back to you. I do the dumbest shit to piss off Drautos just hoping I’d get guard you and steal some kisses. You are my home just as much as Galadh is. My Star, my Light.” The marks were regal and patterned after the royal arms of the the Lucii.

Then they both opened the last can and began painting each other in tandem with each other respective marks. “We chose black, for the things we’ve lost.” Noct said somberly. “The family.”

“The friends.” Nyx eyes were shining.

The finished up painting each other with the black marks. “For the darkness we’ve endured.”

Nyx leaned in close his lips almost touching Noct’s, “So that we could share this light.”

Noct kissed Nyx deeply, focusing on nothing but the lips pressed against his and the warmth of the flames that caressed their skin. 


End file.
